Eyeless Jack
Eyeless Jack battled Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, Hoody and Masky, Smile Dog, SCP-173, BEN, MissingNO and Zalgo in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 23. He was played by LazySundayPaper. He also battled Sally in Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta 8. In Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta 8, the green screen cut from ERBParodies of Eyeless Jack was used, but he was voiced by Justin Buckner. He also battled Laughing Jack in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 50. Information on the Rapper: Eyeless Jack is Creepypasta about a person wearing a cloak and a blue mask that has some type of substance running down from his eyes. Or where they should be. he seemingly loves human organs (especially Liver) and (possibly) has a collection of human organs or just simply eats them. The Creepypasta Story is written by a person named Mitch. Lyrics: Epic Rap Battle Parodies 23: 'Verse One:' Hahaha! It's Eyeless Jack here! So get ready for your doom You know your death is ready when I sneak into your room Rip out your liver, you won't be needing this in your grave. Walking around the woods at night, you think you're so brave Slender Man, you don't scare me, Jeff, you're just a bitch, I'll make Hoody and Masky my death slaves like my buddy Mitch I'm the creepypasta king, you feel a loss to the Boss And I don't even need eyes just to see that you've lost Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta 8: 'Verse 1 :' Eyeless Jack here to pin down this 8 year-old girl, Since your Creepypasta just makes me want to hurl. I'll hang you with this jump rope, so you won't wake up for long ! How about you go back to the store with Uncle John ? You'll be killed by something in this death race. When I finish you off, you'll remember my eyeless face ! Your story actually caused fears ? Well I don't give any shits ! I'll kill like how I did to Edwin since you're on my hit list ! 'Verse 2 :' I'm the king of the masked killers, better than Hoody and Masky ! When you're wondering why I'm looking at you, don't ask me ! Give up, little child ! You have no place in this fight. I'm hungry for kidneys now, GET READY TO SAY YOUR GOODBYES! Epic Rap Battle Parodies 50: Verse One: It's Eyeless Jack here, and I’m back for revenge! I'll murder all these verses like I did to all my friends! I’ll blister this mister jester, you’re nothing but a cloud wisp, I couldn’t stand to see your story, and I’m absolutely eyeless! Now I'll wear my mask again like it was a masquerade, Better quit your laughing, 'cause I'm about to jack your fame! My flows are darker than the void in my heart and eyes, Even with your clown cousin, Ronald, victory would still be mine! Verse Two: This Dumbo given by angels’ about to get back some pain I'll end you harder than the little kids you maim! Remember James? You're dressed as an emo mime, while I've got vicious battle rap attacks Cut you no slack, I'm making a comeback, you'll remember Eyeless Jack! Trivia: *In All Current Rap Battles, Eyeless Jack has the same quote and verse "Eyeless Jack Here" Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Creepypasta Category:Male Category:ERBP Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta Category:ERBP Season 3